Trusting Hearts
by BecsChlobear
Summary: Horrible Summary but here's the main jive: Beca Mitchell is starting her freshman year at Barden with a broken heart after losing her best friend in a tragic accident. Will she make new friends? Will she be able to trust her own heart to trust others? I don't own Pitch Perfect...just a huge fan and BECHLOE shipper :)


Oregon University Medical Center May 15th, 2011 5:04 a.m.

(Context: High school Juniors Jesse, 17 and Beca, 16 are best friends since their third grade class. It was the last day of school. They went to a party. The next day they are expected to leave to LA for a film/music summer internship.)

Paramedic: Hello, is this BECAW speaking?

Beca: What's with the weird voice? The hell Jesse? You know we have to be up in two hours for the LA flight man. We worked too hard to lose out on this internship opportunity because you wont let me sleep….

Paramedic: Ma'am, hold up. This is Jake Gregson, the primary paramedic at BUMC. You are listed first as Mr. Jesse David Swanson's emergency contact. I am sorry to inform you that Mr. Swanson was involved in an automobile accident. I was given the order to contact you as he is in critical condition and is asking for you. He is in critical condition and will be going into surgery in twenty minutes. Can you make it to the emergency department before then?

Beca: I… I'm on my way.

5 minutes later Beca was running through the emergency department entrance wearing whatever she found near her bed to let her run straight to the hospital. The one perk of having a mother who is the head of the medical school program is that they live literally a block away from the hospital.

Beca headed straight for the emergency department front desk. "I was called about your patient Jesse Swanson. Is he in surgery yet?"

"Your name," asked the receptionist.

"Beca Mitchell"

"Follow me," the nurse that was standing next to Beca as she was asking about Jesse tapped Beca on the right shoulder, "You're with the head on collision guy that kept calling your name until he was sedated. Thank goodness we figured it was a name, we thought he might be hallucinating out of the pain." Beca could tell the nurse was speaking with a hint of sadness and gloom in her tone.

"BECAW! Finally, I've been-" Jesse started but winced as his chest was bursting in pain.

"Dude, what…. happened," Beca asked approaching Jesse, taking his hand as the bruised and blood stained man shook with pain in front of her.

"Head on collision with a semi-truck. The driver of the truck fell asleep as Mr. Swanson was taking a left turn on Drake Ave and 7th," the nurse who had walked Beca said solemnly. "Your friend here has to go into surgery. We were about to start getting him ready."

"No wait, I need to talk," Jesse motioned for Beca to get closer.

"Jesse, no way you are going to turn this into a dramatic scene. I get it, you love movies, you're in a hospital bed and the temptation is too big but you wont do this whole "last words" scene with me. Not today," Beca said through tears. She couldn't stand the idea that this might be the last time she would interact with her best friend of 10 years.

"Promise you will not hide away behind your dark and mysterious wall. Beca, find the girl of your dreams." Jesse said looking Beca deep into her eyes.

"Jesse, you can't go back on your promise. You said you would be there as my lesbro to find the girl of my dreams. You'll be there with me to find her," Beca said not wanting to think that Jesse would not longer be a part of her life.

"Oh, I'm not going back on that promise. You just will have to put more effort into it now…promise me that you will give her the Swanson Moviecation. If she passes that test, then she's Jesse certified," Jesse managed to give his most sincere smile at the end of that. Beca could hear the pain and grief behind his slow words.

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" Beca said but was cut off when Jesse grabbed onto her arm and jerked her closer.

"You have to promise, Rebecca," Jesse spoke with determination. Beca knew this was serious. This was her last promise to her best friend.

"I promise Jesse," Beca said holding back tears and the whimper that wanted to escape from her breaking heart.

"Ok, I am ready now," Jesse said with a determined look motioning to the nurse. Beca had to move aside as the nurse began to get Jesse ready for transport to the OR.

There was so much Beca wanted to say to Jesse. She wanted to voice that she was scared. That he was her one and only best friend. That he was the reason why she believed in herself being able to go to LA and reaching her dream of becoming a music producer. That she didn't want to go there alone. That he was supposed to go to film school in LA and that they would be broke roommates in a one bedroom apartment. She wanted to voice that he shouldn't be afraid. That everything would be fine. That he would come out of surgery and they would shift plans for LA.

Beca stood paralyzed with all these thoughts but was shaken out of her stupor when Jesse waved as he was being pushed out of the room.

"I'll see you around, BECAW"

"Jesse, you're coming back. We are going to the internship after all this. We are going to LA after we graduate!" Beca said in her best attempt of a cheerful voice.

Beca had just sat in the waiting room when Jesse's nurse came inside followed by Jesse's parents, Martha and Ben.

No words were spoken. Martha just sat next to Beca who immediately held her hand. Ben sat next to Martha with a lost look.

Beca lost track of time but shook Martha to grab her attention when a doctor appeared at the door of the waiting room.

"Swanson family and friends" the woman said looking around for someone to stand.

"Here, these are his parents" Beca said standing and assisting Martha stand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swanson, I am Dr. Thompson. I preformed the surgery on Jesse. I am so sorry. His left lung was severely damaged and the critical trauma to his left lower body was too much for him in the end."

Martha let out a heart-wrenching cry out. Ben held her up as best he could and helped her sit again.

Beca stood shaking her head. "No, doctor, you don't understand. He's supposed to be leaving with me…he can't be…Jess"

"I'm sorry miss. I need to inform you that Mr. Swanson had paperwork to donate his organs. His heart, corneas, kidney, and some skin are in good conditions to be donated," Dr. Thompson spoke softly.

"Of course he would. This is exactly the type of movie scene he would love in a movie." Beca said out loud, more to herself than to anyone.

"His memory will be eternalized through his action of donation. Someone in Baton Rouge is a perfect match for the heart and corneas. It's all about to be transported for immediate transplant…" Dr. Thompson went on in detail to Martha and Ben.

Beca had phased out of the conversation already. Someone would be using Jesse's heart. Someone else would be seeing this world through his eyes. They would never know of the great man that they came from. They would never know what thoughts or dreams were seen through his eyes. That heart wouldn't wildly beat as they sat watching a movie for the 130th time… That person would not know that she loved that heart cus it was what kept her best friend alive.

The brunette moved through the days after Jesse's passing in a daze. She could hardly recall who made it to the funeral. Everything was blurred and the only real memories were of Martha and Ben's mourning sounds as they bid farewell to their only son.

She was allowed into Jesse's room after the burial. She sat on his bed and recalled the last time they both had been there watching their annual Swanson's Picks marathon.

"Honey, wake up. Your mom is here for you," Martha gently tapped her elbow.

"Sorry Martha, didn't notice how tired I was," Beca said groggily.

"Nothing to worry about. You're welcomed here as many times as you'd like to come. I hope to keep seeing you around Beca," Martha spoke as she walked Beca down the stairs to the front door where Dr. Richardson was standing.

"Thank you for letting me know she was here Martha. I had been calling her phone since three," Dr. Richardson said.

"Don't worry, Karen, she just fell asleep," Martha said giving Beca a hug.

"Beca…you scared me" Dr. Richardson spoke first after a silent ten minute drive to their place.

"I'm fine mom. Just let me be. I won't get in your way or anything. I know it's a busy week with the first year Medical students. Just let me be for now. I'll tell you my plans when I talk to dad tomorrow," Beca spoke with conviction looking out the window.

Beca informed the music film internship organization of Jesse's passing. The day before starting her senior year, she went to a tattoo parlor and added a tattoo of headphones on her left wrist. Music had been what brought her and Jesse together all those years ago. It was the only thing that would keep her going her senior year and beyond.

She regularly visited Jesse's parents and his room. Beca also made it a habit to visit Jesse's grave whenever she would have a new song or was stuck in creating a song.

Her parents were understanding of her and let her keep to herself for the most part. But a week previous to graduation, both her parents sat her down. Beca figured it was something very serious for her dad to have flown all the way from Baton Rouge a week ahead of graduation.

It was.

They were forcing her to delay her plans of going to LA alone. Her dad proposed a deal with her where he promised to pay for her first year in LA if she first did a year at Barden University, where he currently was a professor of literature. Her mother agreed that a change in her environment would do her well and that Beca would get new opportunities. She ultimately hoped that Beca would learn new life lessons that would make her a stronger person for when she went to LA.

Beca was not happy about what her parents wanted her to do. She visited Martha and Ben after her high school graduation ceremony. She had invited them out of respect, but they offered to have dinner with her the following day instead as going would be hard on them.

She understood.

The only reason she went through with going to the ceremony was because she felt Jesse would have wanted her to attend. "Not being dark and mysterious, not being dark and mysterious" played in her mind as she was at the ceremony. Her parents were both there. It was nice to experience the end of her high school years with them together after it had all started with their divorce.

She informed Martha and Ben about what her parents were offering/forcing her to do the following day after their dinner.

"Beca, we don't like to speak on behalf of Jesse, but from what he shared about you during all those years of friendship with you, I think he would not want you to miss out on the opportunity your parents are offering. He would also probably be worried about you going alone to LA," Ben spoke as Martha was nodding next to him. "He saw you as his little sister. He would like to know that you at least had a friend or some connection before going to LA probably."

Beca sat there peacefully taking in the words Jesse's parents were sharing with her. Talking about Jesse had become much easier for her because she saw the strength and peace with which Jesse's parents were living life after his death. It was truly beautiful. It was no wonder why Jesse had been such an amazing friend and human, he was raised with so much love and understanding.

"Life will bring up challenges in front of you for a reason. We never envisioned a life without our Jess in it. But look at where we are now. Our Jess would never want to see us unhappy or alone, or feeling hopeless through the rest of our lives. His departure from our lives has made us stronger as we face upcoming challenges in our lives," Martha spoke and moved next to Beca giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Our son loved you Beca and your parents are offering all this because they also love you. My advice is to take this opportunity as a challenge to grow stronger and gain experiences for what the rest of your life brings. Who knows, you might find someone as special as Jesse to befriend there who will join you in LA. Or you might find the inspiration for your first hit song through an experience there," Martha finished with a goofy grin. So that's where Jess got that from Beca thought.

Barden University, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. August 13, 2012.

(Context: Beca is now 17 going on 18 in November)

"Baker Hall, yes that will be down this path to the left at the end. Here's your rape whistle. Don't blow unless it's actually happening" The Barden University guide spoke to Beca handing the freshman a green whistle.

Beca looked at her with a smirk and put the whistle between her teeth as she lifted her laptop bag over she shoulder.

"Beca, hold up!" Beca turned around to see her dad trying to catch up to her. She took the whistle into her right hand.

"Hi Dad," Beca said continuing her path.

"Why didn't you tell me you were arriving today," Dr. Mitchell said taking Beca into a side hug. As soon as he did that Beca squirmed away.

"Oh common, I don't want people to see me with a professor on the first day," Beca said with a small smile on her face. Her dad wasn't her favorite person in the world but she had missed him since she last saw him.

"I'm just excited to see you that's all. I didn't actually think you would come. Figured you would still go to LA somehow…" Dr. Mitchell said with hesitation.

"Well you offered a free college education for a year and to support my LA adventure dad…what's a girl to do?" Beca said trying hard to not sound too sarcastic to move the conversation in a lighter tone direction.

"Great. Well, Sheila and I look forward to having you over for dinner Friday evening." Dr. Mitchell said as he opened the door to Baker Hall.

"Yeah, no thanks Dad. I just want to make clear to you and the Step Monster that the fact that I am here at Barden, does not mean that I will be a part of your new family. I am grateful for the opportunity of getting the college experience through your position here, but that does not mean I am looking forward to get close to you or your family here," Beca said as she stopped in front of what would be her dorm room.

"Beca, don't do this. Don't close yourself off…," Dr. Mitchell was cut off by Beca abruptly turning around and looking him straight into his eyes.

"Look. I got this. (She put up a finger and made a circular motion) I'm not closing off on anything. I am here, ain't I? Now, if I could please have some privacy to settle in and meet my new roommate and live this college experience you so want me to get to know," Beca said in a sarcastic tone. People bringing up being closed off usually set her off.

She never spoke to anyone about the promise.

"I'll call again in case you change your mind about dinner. I love you Beca" Warren said knowing any furthering of the conversation was out of the question.

Beca went into her room and after trying to start a conversation with her roommate, she realized Kimmy Jin was not going to care about being anything more than just two strangers sharing a room.

"See Jess, I think she trumps me in being dark and mysterious," Beca thought after trying to talk to Kimmy Jin and not getting a single word from her.

She finished unpacking her clothes and then moved on to unpacking her mixing hardware and plugged in everything to her new laptop. After adding all the software and being satisfied with her room set up she tried talking with Kimmy Jin again.

"I don't care if you don't talk to me. But you and I will have a problem if my music software is damaged. We good," Beca asked pointing between Kimmy Jin and her.

After seeing the girls face twitch in what she could only assume to be even more anger, Beca assumed she got the memo.

She decided it was just best to leave the room and find something to do. Perfect time to check out that activities fair…

As she was browsing the initial tables out in the courtyard she was scared half to death when a pigeon flew straight into her face.

"Sorry, sorry," a brunette haired guy immediately came over in front of her and got a hold of the distressed bird.

"What the FUCK was that," Beca yelped still swatting away the feathers that were all over her hair.

"I'm trying to get Pete here used to being around people. Sorry that he got a little overwhelmed and flew straight into you. I'm Benji by the way," the innocent looking guy spoke in a quirky manner and stretched out his bird-less hand. In his other hand, Pete the pigeon, was nibbling on his palm filled with birdfeed.

"You named your bird Pete?" Beca said eyeing Benji and Pete.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, a magician." Benji said with hesitation and a half smile half wince reaction in the end. Beca saw this and felt bad for having him feel awkward about himself. What happened to not being dark and mysterious? Was she feeling empathy for this guy?

"Huh, cool story bro," Beca said slightly amused. "I'm Beca. No magic skills. No birds."

"Check this out," Benji said doing a swirly motion over Pete, snapping his finger above the bird and clapping his hand. Pete disappeared into thin air.

"Holy BALLS dude!" Beca exclaimed clearly shocked.

Benji proceeded by snapping twice and tapping Beca's left shoulder. Pete miraculously appeared on his hand once again eating birdfeed on Benjis palm.

"DUDE!" Beca said slow clapping. "That was definitely the highlight of my week."

"Thanks, been trying that trick for more than a year. Luckly Pete didn't poop on you or my hand this time," Benji said petting Pete looking up cautiously to see Beca's reaction.

"Yikes, yeah you are lucky. I don't think I would talk to you ever again if Pete pooped anywhere near me," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Well then, I will send him back to my room to prevent that happening," Benji said hurriedly.

"I was just kidding dude. But yeah…might be a good idea to send him away. He seems to be getting overwhelmed again," Beca said noticing Pete looking around in what she could only assume to be a frantic pigeon manner.

"Off you go buddy. See you in a bit," Benji said as Pete flew away.

"So, uh, is there a magic club at Barden," Beca said.

For some reason she found herself wanting to get to know Benji more as they kept interacting. There was something so familiar and just interesting about this guy that Beca could not explain.

Ah, it reminded her of her dork best friend…why?

"Unfortunately, they don't. But they have the second best thing next to magic," Benji said with a sudden fanboy look on his face. "The Treblemakers."

Beca turned in the direction Benji was looking at. In one of the corners of the courtyard was a bunch of dudes standing around singing what she recognized as 'Let It Whip'.

"Hmm, yeah not my cup of tea…," Beca said turning around to notice Benji was totally enchanted by the group in front of them.

"So are you going to join them or," Beca asked trying to move in another direction. The performance going on in front of her was too cringe for her to bare.

"Yes, I heard their try outs are in three weeks or so. Should I go over and introduce myself?" Benji said. The last part seemed to be more him talking out loud.

"I'm going over to introduce myself. Everybody stay cool. We are good. We are ok…," Benji said as he took steps towards the group when they were done with the song.

"Yeah, dude, go break a leg," Beca said. What could go wrong? A nerd introducing himself to a group of singing nerds. Beca surprised herself as she noticed she walked behind him and stood next to him. She was not used to getting close to total strangers in such a short amount of time.

"Trebles, that was amazing!" Benji spoke out catching the attention of three of the main singers.

"Bumper, dude you're my favorite! Reminds me of the time I saw you guys at the Mall of America almost 2 years ago. That performance of "Do you believe in magic" has inspired me to pursue being a magician for these past 2 years after a horrible car accident…" Benji started talking enthusiastically only to be cut by the rude leader of the group.

"Nerd, you are disturbing our vibe with your… nerdiness," Bumper said with a look of disgust.

"I'd love to get an autograph-" Benji interjected.

"Yeah, hard no on that one…" Bumper said. Beca had enough and dragged Benji away from the Treblemakers by his arm.

"That did not go how I envisioned that going," Benji said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, those guys don't look interested in magic or fun with you buddy" Beca said feeling bad for Benji. Beca Mitchell feeling bad for someone other than herself?

"I'll prepare extra hard for auditions to change their mind on me," Benji said with a determined look.

"Well best of luck with that…" Beca said as she just spotted a booth labeled Barden DJ's. She started walking towards that with Benji following her.

Beca was quickly disappointed to figure out this was not a music related club. Benji and her were amused by the comments made by an eccentric Australian female student.

"So far not disappointed with the random weirdos Barden has…" Beca said absentmindedly.

She noticed Benji's demeanor falter. "Oh dude, I don't mean it in a bad way. For me, the weirder, the better. I don't like people who are stuck up or who fake having their shit together, or just go along with the flow. If there's a weirdo around here its me if anything. Know what I mean?" Beca said hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh, I get it. Cool, I thought I might have weirded you out already" Benji said with a smile.

"Nah, I like you and Pete. I'm just not so great with people." Beca said looking Benji straight in the eyes.

"Well, as you've seen, neither am I. I'm meeting my roommate for dinner later. Would you like to join us?" Benji asked timidly.

"I'll pass today but how about I text you sometime later this week and we meet up for dinner," Beca asked. She was starting to feel tired from the day's events and moving in.

They shared phone numbers and went their own way. Beca had a gut feeling Benji would be in her life for a long time after he started walking away. What a weird day!

Beca had some luck after Benji left as she found the campus internships booth. She signed up for the radio station internship position. As she was making her way back to her dorm she was stopped by a smiling redhead handing her a flyer.

"Interested in joining the Bellas?" the redhead spoke to her.

"The Bellas?" Beca said looking at her questionably.

"Yeah, our a capella group! We do covers of songs with our mouths!" the redhead continued enthusiastically.

"With your mouths…", Beca said slowly looking at the flier and the intense enthusiasm the redhead in front of her had.

She noticed the blonde next to the redhead getting annoyed by her lack of interest.

"Yeah, no I don't sing…,", Beca started.

"Chloe, stop wasting your time with her. She's clearly not interested and looks too alternative for what we are going for with the Bellas this year," the blonde spoke with disdain in her voice.

Beca reacts with a surprised look. "Dude, chill no need to get salty," she said as she handed back the flier to Chloe who's smile faltered.

"Don't mind her, Aubrey is just super anxious to get the right girls to join us this year. We want to make it to nationals this year! Help us turn our dreams into reality" Chloe said with sincerity handing the flyer back to Beca. (Sorry I just love this line…).

"No thanks, good luck though," Beca said taking the flyer to not further upset Chloe.

Beca walked to her room and left the flyer on her desk. Why on earth would anyone join an a capella team in this day and age? She hopes to meet people who know about DJ gigs soon but figures that's not something people around her are interested in after the people she encountered today.

Her week started and she tried her best to like the classes she was registered in. NOT.

English 101, economics 101, philosophy 101, psychology 101 and last but not least college algebra.

The only thing that made her first week bare-able was getting a slight hope that her mixes would be played by Luke, her manager at the radio station she was interning at. She was the only freshman that year to be interning and Luke had her sorting back vinyls and going off for whatever food he desired.

Friday evening two weeks into the semester…

"Hi dad, got your message last night. I'm not skipping philosophy class anymore after the professor said you talked to him today. Thanks a lot for that. NOT. Look I won't be able to go over. I am taking your advice about getting involved and going to my first nightshift at the radio station internship... Bye." Beca left a message. She was grateful her dad had not answered the phone.

His message the previous night had been a long one in which he was trying to encourage her to make friends, make college fun, blah blah blah. All because he had checked her attendance record and discovered she had been missing her classes all week.

Her shift ended around midnight and she decided to take a shower after making it to her room to sleep in the next morning.

She loved the fact that it was so late because it meant nobody would be in the showers. But she was wrong.

"Im bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away…" Beca was showering and singing.

"You CAN sing!" Chloe came into Beca's shower.

"What the fuck, Ch-Chloe, get- get out," Beca stuttered.

Beca's mind went from 0 to 1000000mph real quick. I'm naked. Woah, shes naked too. She's a goddess. Stop looking. Woah she's looking at me. Oh my goodness, someone stop this!

"No way, you lied. Why did you say you can't sing? You have a lovely voice," Chloe continued excitedly like if they were anywhere else other than very naked in a shower.

"Woman, I'm naked. We can totally talk later," Beca was trying to look elsewhere other than at Chloe, but she was only human and had so much will power. Fuck, Chloe had an amazing body.

"Nope. That song is one of my favorite songs. It really builds," Chloe ended that with a wink.

"Dude, gross!" Beca exclaimed.

"Sing it to me," Chloe said taking a step closer.

"Woah, now way," Beca started.

"Not for that reason," Chloe said with a smirk. "You've got no choice, I'm not leaving until you do," Chloe said taking a firm stand as she crossed her hands in front of her.

Beca winced. She could not take this situation any longer. Look up Beca!

"I'm bullet proof….

Beca was captivated by Chloe's eyes as the redhead joined her in singing.

"See, it wasn't that bad. You sound amazing Beca," Chloe said with a grin.

"Ok, there I sang. Now please, we are still very naked and I would like to continue my shower. By myself," Beca added trying oh so very hard not to keep looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this," Chloe said giving herself a look and Beca one as she looked up to Beca's eyes.

"You should be," Beca said looking up into the redheads eyes. Goodness what was with this girl and personal boundaries. And those eyes. She could not ever get enough of them now. Wait. What? Stop these thoughts!

Chloe was taken out of whatever daze she was in with Beca when a brunette haired guy showed up behind her.

"Ah yes, so I'll see you next week for try outs," Chloe said and left pushing the guy out of view.

Beca continued her shower in disbelief. What had just happened and why was she all of a sudden considering trying out for the Bellas? Why was she so captivated by this redheaded goddess!?

The day of tryouts came by. They were at 2:30pm in the theatre auditorium. It was 2:15 pm and the short brunette was still in her dorm.

She couldn't help but wonder what Jesse would say. He was the only one that would convince her to do things that she otherwise would not. Like watch movies.

Going by her gut, she calls Martha up.

Martha: Hello Beca, so good to hear from you. How are things going for you? When will you visit next?

Beca: Hi Martha, just calling to check in with you guys. Things are going well I guess you could say. I am interning at the local campus radio station.

Martha: Oh, that's really great. How about classes?

Beca: Those are boring but I'll survive. Something will stick, right?

Martha: Just make the most out of the whole experience. Have you made any friends?

Beca: Well, I did get dinner with this guy Benji. He's into magic and is a total nerd for a capella. He's really sweet though but has a hard time making friends. He's been through some hard times because of health issues…something about his heart…

Martha: Well, seems like he's found a friend in you. What's a-capella?

Beca: It's basically choir groups who cover songs completely with their mouths.

This made Beca recall Chloe's description and she laughed.

Martha: Oh my, that sounds interesting. What's so funny?

Beca: Well, there's this girl who's a co-captain for a female a capella group and she's just so intense about what they do. She's really adamant about me trying out actually.

Martha: It sounds like she's just as passionate about a capella as you are about being a music producer.

Beca: Yeah, I hadn't seen it like that. But I guess you are right. She's passionate about what she does.

Martha: Beca, honey, I'm sorry but I have another call coming in and its from Ben.

Beca: Yes, no problem, say hi to him. I'll call next week to catch up with him. Bye

Beca checked the time. Shit. It was 3 pm already. Would she make it in time for tryouts still? She ran out the door.


End file.
